


Bonus Chapter: Leeteuk

by arcee_bee



Series: My Love From The Prison [2]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, bottom!hyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: “I’m not a whore”, JungSoo snorted.The man grinned, “Be mine and you’ll never be a whore … you’ll be a queen”.
Relationships: Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: My Love From The Prison [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740817
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Bonus Chapter: LEETEUK (1)

“Here’s your cell, try not to get raped”.

JungSoo entered the small cell, his new cell mate, an older man around his fifties, was looking at him from the bottom bunk.

“What’s your name?” the older man asked.

“Park JungSoo”.

“I’m Lee SunHo, you take the upper bunk”.

JungSoo curled into himself and sighed. This was it, he was a prisoner.

Park JungSoo didn’t have an easy start in life. He never knew his father and his mother died when he was seven. He lived with his relatives since then, his uncle and aunt, although he never knew if they were related to his parents.

Since he was 12, his uncle molested him and soon began to rape him. His aunt hit him and said that he was a liar, making up stories about being raped. They kept calling his mother a whore, and how he would grow up to be one just like her.

JungSoo didn’t remember much about his mother. Much less about her being a whore.

The abuse continued even after he finished school. His uncle raped him regularly and his aunt took the money he earned from his part time jobs. 

When he finally found a job at an accounting firm, his new boss didn’t waste time to start flirting with him. Despite JungSoo’s refusal, one night, he cornered JungSoo and almost raped him. 

The next day he was fired. Nobody listened to him, they called him a whore. Seducing the boss to get what he wanted.

JungSoo was tired of this. 

The next time his uncle tried to rape him, JungSu stabbed the older man. He lost count on how many times he stabbed his uncle. When he stopped, the man was dead. Blood was everywhere, he was covered in blood, his fingers gripped the knife tightly.

When his aunt found out, she screamed out loud, JungSoo chased her and stabbed her too. They were both dead by the time the police came.

Despite further examination proved that JungSoo had endured long-term sexual abuse and psychological trauma, he had no money to hire a lawyer. The trial ran long and media swarmed on the case. JungSoo was kept in a holding cell throughout the whole process. 

A month before JungSoo’s 23rd birthday, the judge finally pronounced him guilty for premeditated murder. He was sentenced with 8 years in prison.

“You’re so pretty”, SunHo said the next day, “You’ll be fresh meat for the inmates looking like this”.

“Leave me alone”, JungSoo snarled.

“Unless you want to be a whore, you have to learn how to defend yourself”, SunHo told him.

After a few days in the prison, and several rape attempts, JungSoo realized what SunHo told him. There were no women in the prison and men had needs, so there were several men who sold themselves to get protection from stronger inmates. Some of them looked pretty but most of them looked like life had fucked them hard and spit what was left of them back.

No, JungSoo would rather die than to be a whore.

Later, JungSoo began to befriend his cell mate. SunHo was sentenced for life, he didn’t tell JungSoo what he did, but he’d been in the prison for almost 10 years. He taught JungSoo how to defend himself and how to make a shiv from a piece of plastic fork. He also practiced yoga, JungSoo watched him with interest and soon JungSoo joined him.

The next time an inmate tried to rape him, JungSoo broke his arm. He was lucky that the guards didn’t believe that a man with his build could attack a man almost twice his size.

But the next time he was attacked, the CCTV camera caught him, they didn’t care about who started the fight, he was put in solitary.

At least he was alone in the solitary. Without the distraction of other inmates, for the first time in his life, JungSoo was in peace. The solitary was a narrow room, the width was not much wider than,a doorway there was nothing inside it but a narrow bench and a chamber pot.

JungSoo spent his time sitting on the floor of the cell, staring into nothing. This didn’t seem too bad …

It was his second day at the solitary cell when he heard footsteps outside his cell. Someone was talking to the guard. 

And then the door was opened.

A man around his age stood on the doorway, he wore the same prison uniform like JungSoo, his built was buff and his presence demanded attention. 

“Park JungSoo?”

JungSoo looked up and their eyes met.

“I like you, be mine”.

JungSoo snorted, he knew what that meant. He’d seen the other inmates selling themselves for protection and money from stronger inmates. 

“I’m not a whore”, JungSoo snorted.

The man grinned, “Be mine and you’ll never be a whore … you’ll be a queen”.

JungSoo didn’t say anything back to the man. 

“Find me when you’re out, my name is Kangin”.

Then the door was closed.

JungSoo knew about Kangin although he never actually crossed path with the man, SunHo told him about Kim Kangin. The man was a leader of Seoul Suju, one of the most powerful crime organizations in Seoul. He was in for battery and organized crime, although he just got in 6 months a go, he ruled the prison.

JungSoo was tired of the life he had. He swore he’d rather die than being a whore to anyone ever again. 

“… you’ll be a queen”.

The words kept playing in his mind for the next 12 days. 

He tried to clear his mind, he practiced yoga and meditated, but at the end of the day, when he laid himself on the narrow cot, his mind played the offer again and again.

Why not, he finally thought.

The first thing JungSoo did when he was out from the solitary was getting a long shower, well as long as he could in the prison shower … He then looked for Kangin. Strangely enough, he was left untouched as he looked for Kangin.

He found the other man in his cell.

“I agree”, JungSoo said.

“Great”, Kangin replied, “Tell me when you’re moving to my cell”.

“Give me two days”.

Kangin raised his eyebrow.

“Even a queen needs time to prepare, Kangin-ssi”.

The man’s smile broke at JungSoo’s answer, “Of course, come back in two days, my queen”.

JungSoo went to his cell, he took the money he sewed into the back of his mattress, living with his abusive foster family made him smart. He took them and went to the infirmary. 

“SooYoung-ssi, I need your help”.

The young nurse smiled at him, “Yes? What can I do for you? Are you sick?”

JungSoo met her when he was brought to the infirmary for the first time, after his first fight in the prison, he noticed her manicured nails and well kept hair, he saw the manga she hid under her desk, he was observant and so far his instinct hadn’t failed him.

“No, I’m not sick … I need your help for my wedding night”.

SooYoung was shocked, but she agreed to bring the necessary things by tomorrow, JungSoo caught another glimpse of the boy love manga on her desk again that day. Yup, definitely the right person to ask for help.

When JungSoo was back to his cell, the first thing SunHo said to him was, “You are one of a kind”, he shook his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“You caught the eyes of the most powerful man in this prison and turned him into a love struck school boy”.

“Well let’s just hope that this school boy doesn’t play rough”.

The older man sighed, “Take care of yourself, JungSoo … you’re playing a dangerous game”.

JungSoo understood, this was a completely different level he was playing, but he was done with the life he had so he decided to take the chance. 

Kangin must have bribed the right guards in the prison, JungSoo was transferred to his cell exactly two days later, just as promised.

He was ready, he prepared himself earlier, he had a box of condom and lube from SooYoung. He wasn’t experienced, so he just hoped that Kangin wouldn’t hurt him, perhaps he could just strip, lay and think of something nice while Kangin fucks him? 

JungSoo was completely taken by surprise when the bigger man kissed him. 23 years old and he had never been kissed. The kiss was unlike what he imagined, Kangin gently coaxed him to open up, caressing him gently. JungSoo was dazed when the kiss ended.

“Your first time?” Kangin grinned.

JungSoo didn’t reply, but Kangin knew the answer.

Kangin undressed him gently, caressing his body carefully as if he was fragile, JungSu had never felt like this before. This was the first time he was treated like this … As if he were worthy … as if he were precious.

When Kangin saw the white cotton panties he wore, his grin widened. He traced JungSoo’s smooth leg and kissed a path on the long legs.

“You’re mine Park JungSoo”.

JungSoo said nothing, his head was swimming in new sensations he had never felt before, Kangin’s hands and mouth left his skin tingling and slowly he could feel his member began to harden.

Kangin was surprised to find JungSoo had prepared himself, but he loosen up JungSoo with more lube.

“I’ve prepared myself”, JungSoo tried to explain, “You can just … ah … wh-what are you doing?” 

Kangin continued his ministration, “You have a special spot right here”, he pressed into the bundle of nerves, making JungSoo moan, “No one ever did this to you?” JungSoo covered his mouth and shook his head, face blushing.

JungSoo prepared himself for the pain when Kangin pressed into him, he was surprised when Kangin entered him slowly. Kangin was larger than his uncle, but he was considerate, he patiently waited until JungSoo’s body was used to his presence before began moving.

Kangin brought him a new feeling he had never knew before, for years his body only associated sex with pain, anger and humiliation, but Kangin, the man he just met, changed that. For the first time in his life, JungSoo was feeling pleasure.

Kangin hit the same spot that sent stars behind his eyelids, JungSoo moaned as a strange fluttering feeling filled his stomach. When Kangin’s hand found his organ, hard and weeping, he cried out. No one ever touched him there.

When he finally reached his first orgasm, JungSoo let out a loud moan, his body was shaking, drowning in the unknown pleasure. Kangin grunted and continued moving, before he too, reached his bliss.

JungSoo’s body was numb as Kangin disengaged himself and laid next to JungSoo. When he finally could move, he reached to the small towel and wiped his own seed from his lower body. Kangin already snored next to him.

That night, for the first time after a very long time, JungSoo slept soundly.

When he woke up, Kangin was no longer on his side, the blanket was pulled to cover his body and there was a man he didn’t know standing on the doorway of his cell.

“My name is Kang JinWoo, Kangin Hyung told me to look after you”, he explained.

JungSoo groaned, “What time is it?”

“Nine”.

His eyes snapped open, they were supposed to leave the cell for breakfast and morning assemble at 6.30!

“Don’t worry, Kangin Hyung said you can take your time”, JinWoo said. “If you need anything you can tell me”.

JungSoo looked around, he should get dressed!

“Um … could you pass my clothes?” 

JinWoo collected JungSoo’s prison uniform and handled them to JungSoo, adverting his eyes from JungSoo’s body. He quickly returned to the doorway and turned around as JungSoo put on his clothes.

It was ironic, JungSoo thought, he found his life in prison much better than his life in the outside world.

The other inmates kept their distance from JungSoo, Kangin was a jealous lover and he never shares. Kangin had four generals in the prison and they took turn guarding JungSoo.

The other bitches in the prison disliked him, they avoided him.

“You are no different than us, whores”, one of them sneered at JungSoo when he tried to help the effeminate man from being harassed by a group of burly prisoners, “Don’t think that you’re higher than us!”

Kangin laughed when he heard what the other bitches thought of JungSoo, “You’re a Queen and a Queen doesn’t listen to the opinions of whores”.

Slowly, JungSoo learned about the politics in the prison. Being the youngest son of the leader of Seoul Suju, Kangin’s position in the prison was absolute. Seoul Suju was the most powerful gang in Seoul, but in the prison, there were other gangs who tried to overthrow Kangin’s position. So in their first year in prison, Kangin was the main target of most prison fights.

Kangin was a ruthless fighter, JungSoo had seen the other man fight and it was rough. He always wins. When his opponent found out about JungSoo’s place in Kangin’s life, they switched their target to JungSoo.

One night, three months after their first night together, Kangin gave JungSoo a shiv.

“Keep this with you”.

JungSoo took the shiv, it was well made and smooth, made of thick plastic with blue paint sprayed on the handle. 

“Aren’t you afraid that I’d kill you in your sleep?” JungSoo asked.

“I know you won’t”, Kangin replied, “I’m a good judge of character”. 

Kangin was indeed a good judge of character, however, he was not that good with numbers. JungSoo saw Kangin returning to their cell after a meeting with his assistant, dumping a thick envelope on the table and sighed.

It was not the first time, JungSoo noted that Kangin often got that upset look by the end of the month as he received some sort of reports from his assistant.

JungSoo peeked at the paper, they looked familiar, then JungSoo realized what it was. At first JungSoo was worried that Kangin would be mad at him for peeking at his business, he was a gangster and these reports were supposed to be top secret.

But instead of scolding him, Kangin asked, “Are you good with numbers?” 

“I was an accountant”, JungSoo replied.

“Can you help me with this?” 

JungSoo took the bundle of paper and checked, it was a monthly report of some kind of business.

“Can you find me a calculator and a pen?”

JungSoo was confident with his ability with numbers, after what seemed like eternity, the numbers and columns were like puzzles waiting for him to solve. This was what he studied at school, this was once something he was good at … He checked the book keeping twice, thrice … but the numbers just didn’t add up. 

“I’m jealous with those numbers”, Kangin moaned, it had been two days and JungSoo was still busy with the monthly reports.

“Who did this report?” JungSoo ignored Kangin’s protest. 

“My accountant”.

“You might want to ask him about the dates I’ve marked”, JungSoo said.

Kangin took the reports and checked them.

“You found these?”

“I’ve told you I’m good with numbers”, JungSoo shrugged, “Can we sleep now?”

Technically, Kangin was not managing any companies and his position in Seoul Suju was null as he was serving his time in prison, but what JungSoo found caused a massive alterations in the organization. Thanks to the proof JungSoo found, they caught two managers and an accountant who had been embezzling money in the past few months.

JungSoo was expecting Kangin to claim the work as his, but he didn’t. 

“My Hyung wants to see you”, Kangin said one day, “He wants to thank you for what you did”.

JungSoo was surprised.

On the next visiting day, Kangin took him to a private room. Three men with suit came in, followed by the fourth man. He looked like an older version of Kangin, the suit he wore looked expensive, the way he brought himself was full of confidence and charisma.

“JungSoo, this is my brother”, Kangin introduced them.

The older man studied JungSoo from head to toe, despite being uncomfortable, JungSoo didn’t flinch, Kangin’s presence next to him gave him confidence.

“Thank you for what you did”, the older man finally said, “And thank you for taking good care of my brother”.

JungSoo was dumbfounded at that.

Kangin and his brother talked for a while, Kangin’s hand holding JungSoo’s the whole time.

“I have to go now little brother, take care of yourself”.

“Thank you Hyung”, Kangin replied.

Before he left, he looked at JungSoo and asked, “Is he the one?”

Kangin’s eyes on JungSoo were warm, he smiled, “Yes”.

“He is very special indeed”.

“He is”.

He had a new name starting that day, he was Leeteuk

Their relationship was based with needs, Kangin needed someone to fuck and takes care of him, while JungSoo needed protection. But as time went on, JungSoo decided that he liked the way Kangin treated him and how Kangin touched him just a little too much.

By the end of his first year in prison, JungSoo realized that he was in trouble.

Kangin had made him fall in love.  
*  
PRESENT TIME:

It was almost 2 AM, the club was closing, the staff had cleaned up the tables and put up the chairs, the hosts were getting ready to leave, HyukJae and the girls were just finished settling the tabs and the bills.

It had been a month since DongHae started working at Mouse and Rabbit. Things changed a lot since he joined the club. He quickly became #1 Mouse, replacing JaeJoong in no time. The other hosts liked him because he generously shared useful tips with them and was easy to work with. He was also nice with the staff and although their boss did not pick a favorite, it was easy to see that YeSung liked DongHae.

“Hurry up!” Yuri said, “I have a date tonight!”

“You have a date at 2AM?” HyoYeon replied, “Are you sure?”

“It’s hard to find time to date with our working hour you know”, Yuri replied, “Not everybody could get lucky landing a hot guy in prison like Hyukkie!”

HyukJae laughed as he put on his jacket, “Trust me, you don’t want to end up in jail!”

They left the locker room and found DongHae waiting for HyukJae at the front door, HyukJae could see JaeJoong leaving when he and the girls arrived at the door.

“Come, let’s go home”, DongHae took HyukJae’s hand, “You’re cold, where’s your scarf?”

“I left it in the locker room”, HyukJae admitted, “It’s not too cold and it’s not a long walk to the parking lot …”

HyukJae’s words were cut by DongHae wrapping his own scarf around HyukJae’s neck, “It’s windy, you’ll catch a cold, don’t forget to bring your scarf next time!”

When they reached DongHae’s car, DongHae quickly turned the heater on. 

Despite claiming that he was not a good boyfriend material, DongHae proved otherwise. He was always affectionate and caring, he reminded HyuJae to wear his coat and scarf when it was cold, cooking for both of them and told HyukJae to eat properly, all the things he did made HyukJae felt special although sometimes he felt bad for not doing much for DongHae.

“Kangin Hyung called today”, DongHae started, “He said Leeteuk is out of the prison tomorrow”.

“Wow that’s quick! Did he get a parole?” 

“He did, Kangin Hyung asked for your number so Leeteuk can contact you when he’s out, I hope it’s okay with you”.

“Of course!” HyukJae replied excitedly, “Do you think we can visit them sometime?”

“In fact, Kangin Hyung asked us to visit them when Leeteuk has settled down, we can see them when we have a day off”.

“I’d like that”, HyukJae smiled. He missed Leeteuk, he wanted to meet Leeteuk in the real world and maybe they could hang out sometimes …

HyukJae was still thinking about Leeteuk when they arrived home. DongHae went to the toilet, leaving his phone and HyukJae’s eyes accidentally caught something as the screen flashed.

12 new messages from JJ.

That brought HyukJae’s mind to a certain matter, which had been playing in his head for some time now. Although HyukJae didn’t want to admit it, he couldn’t stop thinking about the words JaeJoong said to him that day. HyukJae tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind, he didn’t want to sound like a nagging girl but the thoughts won’t leave his mind.

Of course DongHae had lovers in the past, he was extremely good looking and sexy … JaeJoong was also extremely good looking, so it was logical that they had sex right?

But why I hate the thoughts of him doing things that made me feel special with other people, especially JaeJoong, makes me feel so bad? Why do I feel sad knowing that JaeJoong, of all people, marked DongHae a long time a go?

HyukJae’s trains of thoughts were cut as DongHae came out of the toilet.

“Hyuk?” he called out, “What’s wrong?”

Usually HyukJae would be getting ready to sleep by then, not sitting and frowning on a chair in their bedroom.

HyukJae looked up to meet DongHae’s gaze, biting his lower lip, “I … uh … mmm … actually … I wanted to ask you something”.

HyukJae’s mind worked hard to ask the question.

So tell me, did you have sex with Kim JaeJoong? 

Did you ask JaeJoong to wear pink panties?

Did you ask JaeJoong to mark you?

Was he better than me?

No … that would sound like petty jealousy…

“What is it that you want to ask me?” DongHae was puzzled.

HyukJae’s face blushed a sweet shade of red, to make things worse, DongHae was taking off his tie and slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

“I… I think … ugh … we need to talk …”

DongHae continued to pull off his clothes with fluid movement, what the hell was he thinking stripping like that?! HyukJae cursed himself. Since DongHae was out of the prison, he kept doing things that sent HyukJae’s libido haywire. 

“Do you want to talk after shower?” DongHae offered, “Or … we can shower together?”

HyukJae’s eyes widened, DongHae was almost naked, the bulge on the front of his boxer explained what kind of ‘talk’ he thought HyukJae would want.

Not that HyukJae would say no to that kind of talk …

Suddenly DongHae kissed him, taking HyukJae’s abused lower lip into his own and biting the plump lip gently, making HyukJae moaned. 

“Don’t bite your lip like that”, DongHae said sensually, “You make me want to taste”.

HyukJae couldn’t say no when DongHae pulled him to the shower and helped him to undress. They went under the hot shower, washing each other and sharing kisses. By the time they finished, HyukJae was panting and hard.

“What is it that you want to ask, babe?”

HyukJae’s face blushed prettily, all thoughts of JaeJoong went out of the window.

“How many times we can do it until the sun rises?”

Blame HyukJae’s dirty mind, but that was the only question on his mind at the moment. He cursed himself as the question popped out from his mouth, but DongHae took his awkwardness differently.

He pulled HyukJae to the bed, “We can find out”.

The sun rose at 5.40 and by then, they had two long rounds of sex.

“Look, it’s rising”, DongHae positioned HyukJae to look into the large glass window on the side of the bedroom.

HyukJae only hummed as the answer. He was still panting from his last orgasm.

DongHae chuckled and laid HyukJae on the bed, cuddling next to the younger man and kissed HyukJae’s neck.

“Sleep babe, I love you”.

When HyukJae woke up the next day, it was already 11 AM. He sat up and yawned, DongHae was nowhere to be seen. A glass of strawberry juice and his phone was on the side table. 

He was naked, DongHae must had cleaned him up before he slept. He could still feel the aftermath of last night’s long rounds of sex although DongHae loosened him up patiently.

Since he didn’t have to do anything today, HyukJae took his time in the bathroom, he put on some comfortable clothes and went to heat up the lunch DongHae left for him. 

Waiting for his lunch to heat up at the microwave, he scrolled his phone idly, and suddenly a message popped up

>HyukJae? Is this your number?  
>This is Leeteuk!

HyukJae’s eyes widened, a smile broke into his face.

TBC

End Notes:  
This is Leeteuk’s story! I hope you like this! As you can tell, Kangteuk is my second favorite pairing in Super Junior. There will be 2 parts of Leeteuk’s story before we’ll move on to the next special chapter. Please leave me some love if you enjoy this story!


	2. Bonus Chapter: Leeteuk (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will you be my Queen in the outside world, Teuk?”
> 
> “I do … if you wish”, Leeteuk answered, “I love you”.
> 
> “Nado saranghae”.

Slowly, Leeteuk learned the reason why Kangin was in prison.

Kangin had two older brothers, his father was the leader of Seoul Suju since the beginning. His oldest brother was to be the next leader when their father retires and his second brother was more interested in working behind the desk, so Kangin was the third in command.

Seoul Suju was a huge organization, it had several security companies all over Seoul and extracted money from various businesses. With the money they had, it was easy for them to cover up criminal records, only the low to middle ranked members of the organization would end up in prison.

So how did the youngest son of the leader got in to the prison?

“My umma hated the guy I dated back then”, Kangin explained. They lay together on the lower bunk, no sex tonight just cuddles. Who would have guessed that the leader of Seoul Suju in the whole prison liked to cuddle?

“You dated a man?” Leeteuk was surprised, he didn’t think that Kangin was actually gay, didn’t he choose Leeteuk because Leeteuk looks like a girl?

Kangin chuckled, he ran his fingers on Leeteuk’s hair, it was getting longer now, Kangin said he liked Leeteuk with longer hair, so he let it grow.

“I knew I was gay since high school”, Kangin said, “I’ve been with girls, but I realized I like pretty boys better than real girls”.

“My parents struggled with the idea that I like boys, it was hard for them to accept and my last boyfriend didn’t make it easier for them to understand my choice”.

Leeteuk wanted to ask how would Kangin’s family accept him, then he realized that whatever they had now was probably just a fling for Kangin. A pang of bitterness filled his heart.

“He’s very pretty … with the sharpest tongue and extremely stubborn … he stood up against my mother and I guess he was one of the very few people who could get away unharmed after what he did”, Kangin continued, “I was ready to leave my family and everything I had for him, but he told me that he had no use of me without my family’s name and position … and then he dumped me”.

“I wanted to go after him, to go against my family’s will, I believed it was love but not long after he dumped me he found someone else … Two weeks, that was how long it took for him to completely forget about me and get another man … that was the time when I became self-destruct, I was like a bomb that would blow anytime even with the smallest cause”.

“My mother thought being in prison could make me forget about him, in the same time, my father planned to plant someone in the prison to recruit new blood and to maintain the loyalty of Seoul Suju members … so when I was caught for drunk driving and fighting in public, they decided that prison would be good to clear my head”.

“So here I am … 4 years for battery and drunk driving”, Kangin chuckled again.

“Did you really murder people?” Leeteuk questioned before he could stop himself. He heard some rumors from the other inmates about Kangin beating people to death.

“Perhaps”.

“So the rumors are true?”

“Depends”, Kangin shrugged, “I only killed 4”.

Newcomers arrived almost every month, some of them stayed some were transferred to another prison after a while. The ones that stayed had to learn to obey Kangin’s rule, there were several riots but nothing serious. Kangin asked JinWoo to teach Leeteuk how to defend himself and sometimes he’d teach Leeteuk too.

A couple of months after Leeteuk’s first year in prison, they had another bunch of newcomers. Two of the newcomers quickly became a part of their circle, although they refused to be associated as Seoul Suju member.

The first was Lee DongHae. Kangin wouldn’t let him talk to DongHae at first, he tried to recruit DongHae to join Seoul Suju, which the latter refused, but they became friends.

DongHae was a conman and a fence, he was sentenced to prison for fraud and money laundry. His connections in outside world made him a good fence, he could provide whatever other inmates needed.

DongHae was extremely handsome and attractive, unlike the other inmates, the way he talked and brought himself reminded Leeteuk about the gentlemen in dramas. To make things more interesting, he was bisexual, which made Kangin wary and wouldn’t let Leeteuk alone with DongHae at first. But as time went on, DongHae was one of the few people Kangin trusted the most.

ShinDong was the second. Leeteuk never really knew the reason why he was in prison, it was hard to imagine him to be a violent man, despite his size, he seemed like a sweet and harmless person. Kangin tried to recruit him but he refused, he just wanted a peaceful life as he served his time in prison.

Kangin respected his choice, ShinDong became friends with DongHae and although he refused to be allied with Seoul Suju, ShinDong was one of the few people Leeteuk considered friend.

ShinDong was a good artist, he’d sit on a chair during outdoor hours and made sketches on his sketch book. Leeteuk liked to watch his work, sometimes he’d draw the inmates, capturing their expression and movements. His favorite model was Leeteuk, although for that he asked for permission at first, fearing Kangin’s wrath.

“Why do you like to draw me?” Leeteuk asked one day.

“You have nice bone structure”, was his short reply.

ShinDong also liked drawing mythological creatures, western dragons, water dragons, traditional dragons … mermaids, hybrids, unicorns … imaginary scenery of another world … It seemed like his mind and imagination were free although his body was imprisoned in the building.

“You’re very good at this”, Leeteuk didn’t know much about arts but he knew ShinDong was talented.

“You should see my wife’s arts”, the other man’s eyes softened, “She is way much better than me”.

Leeteuk saw the sketches of her, ShinDong would draw her as a fairy, a princess, or sometimes just her in everyday clothes. Standing with a serene expression staring outside a window or smiling warmly, opening her arms for a hug.

Leeteuk hoped she was still waiting for ShinDong when he came out from the prison.

All inmates were encouraged to learn a new skill they could apply in the outside world or work during their time in prison. Leeteuk volunteered to work at the prison kitchen. Kangin was against it at first, there were plenty of bad scenarios that could happen in the kitchen, but Leeteuk was adamant. He never had a chance to cook when he lived his relatives and he didn’t know if he’d have the chance when he comes out of the prison.

One day, when Leeteuk was returning from the kitchen, he was finished early and didn’t wait for JinWoo to escort him, two new inmates from another gang cornered him at the walkway, Leeteuk didn’t have his shiv with him, he couldn’t bring it to the kitchen. The guards always checked them before they started and after they worked to make sure they wouldn’t take any cutlery or cooking utensils. Two against one was not a fair fight but Leeteuk was willing to fight if necessary, they were not much bigger than Leeteuk after all, so he might still had a chance to win.

He was surprised when he heard a clank. ShinDong was there, purposely dropping a can to the floor to get their attention.

Taking the chance, Leeteuk pushed past the two inmates, as they were distracted, ShinDong went after him, glaring at the two.

It was not the last time he saved Leeteuk and Leeteuk was grateful for what he did.

Life in the prison was getting more interesting the next year, when a new inmate came. His name was Lee HyukJae.

DongHae quickly claimed the new inmate. Leeteuk was worried about HyukJae at first, DongHae seemed to use the younger man to get money.

HyukJae was unsure about his position in the prison at first, DongHae monopolized him most of the time. He’d have his arms around HyukJae, kissing him in public and even telling him what to do. To Leeteuk’s surprise, HyukJae followed DongHae obediently.

One day during outdoor time, Leeteuk returned from the kitchen to find Kangin talking to DongHae, HyukJae curled on DongHae’s lap like a kitten despite two empty seats around them. DongHae’s hands were wrapped around HyukJae’s thin body.

Kangin patted the seat next to him, signaling Leeteuk to join them.

“How was the kitchen?” Kangin asked, putting his arm around Leeteuk’s shoulder.

“Busy, as usual”, Leeteuk answered, “Have you thought about working, Hyuk? I can help you out if you want to work in the kitchen”.

It was DongHae who answered instead of HyukJae, “My baby’s not allowed to work in the kitchen”, he tightened his arm around the younger man, “He might get burned or cut!”

HyukJae blushed and avoided Leeteuk’s eyes.

“I think you’re taking this whole bitch-master too seriously, Hae”, Kangin shook his head.

“Don’t worry, my baby’s safe with me”, DongHae grinned, “Right baby?” he suddenly kissed HyukJae, making HyukJae blushed deeper.

Their relationship was strange in Leeteuk’s eyes, HyukJae was uncomfortable with the way DongHae was treating him, but he never resist. However, DongHae took good care of HyukJae and the complains they received for causing noise disturbance in the whole prison block after lockdown seemed to prove that they had healthy and consensual relationship.

Things changed drastically when Park YooChun was transferred to their prison. YooChun stirred the prison with his poisonous words, he encouraged his followers to challenge Seoul Suju and Kangin’s rule in the prison. They sent terror by raping the bitches and what would send a better message than to rape the King’s Queen?

During that time, Leeteuk was always guarded. Everywhere he went, there would be someone with him.

“Do you still have your shiv?” one night, Kangin asked.

Leeteuk rarely carried the shiv lately, the guards often search him, as if expecting him to carry some sort of a weapon. Not that he needed it, JinWoo and the others were always around him lately.

“I don’t want to take back anything I’ve gifted you but DongHae asked if he could get something for HyukJae to defend himself”, Kangin explained, “He’s worried that HyukJae is going to get hurt”.

“You don’t have to feel bad, Kangin-ah”, Leeteuk took the shiv from under his bed, “He needs this more than I do”.

During that time, HyukJae began to join Leeteuk’s yoga and pilates sessions. He was good and he enjoyed it. They became closer as they spent more time together.

Then the incident happened, the day when HyukJae was attacked was the beginning of YooChun’s challenge to Kangin. Leeteuk had to admit that he was scared, he had witnessed the inmates provoked each other for days.

As the heat began to rise, Kangin shouted commands, “MyungHoon! HoJun! Take Leeteuk back to my cell! Don’t let anyone in!”

The two quickly did as they were told, shielding Leeteuk as they went back to his cell. Once they arrived, HoJun guarded the door and MyungHoon pushed Leeteuk inside.

“Hold this, Queen”, MyungHoon gave Leeteuk a shiv, not his blue shiv, but sharp enough, “Let’s hope you won’t have to use it”.

He understood what that meant. They were ordered to stand guard against the mob.

YooChun’s followers went berserk, they were almost like crazed beasts, they beat everybody on their way, guards and fellow inmates who did not join their group. Leeteuk was worried about Kangin, would he be alright? He clutched the shiv in his hand.

Then he heard a commotion on front of his cell, MyungHoon and HoJun were fighting a group of inmates. They were trained fighters, but two against five was not a fair fight.

Leeteuk screamed as HoJun fell to the ground, his opponent kicked him to the side and went into the cell. MyungHoon was too busy fighting the rest of the attackers. There were two more of them that he was fighting. The other two were laid unconscious.

“Where are you going pretty bitch?!” the attacker taunted Leeteuk as he entered, “Let’s see if Kangin still recognize you after I’m done with you!” he cracked his fist.

Leeteuk took a step back, he knew how to fight, Kangin taught him how to fight dirty. He could do this … The large man was not expecting Leeteuk’s blows, he was not strong but Leeteuk was fast. Before his opponent could get up, Leeteuk stabbed him with the shiv in the stomach.

Suddenly things changed really fast, YooChun’s followers in the walkway dispersed, the two remaining attackers ran away. Reinforcements had arrived and now the guards were taking control over the prisoners.

“Give me the shiv, Queen!” MyungHoon called out, “Wipe your hands in my shirt, tell the guards I stabbed him”.

The whole thing was only happening for one hour, but it felt like eternity.

“Thank you MyungHoon”, Leeteuk said, still panting, “How’s HoJun doing?”

“He’ll live”, MyungHoon, his remaining guard replied, he leaned against the wall, like Leeteuk, his knees must be weak after what happened. They both stayed quiet, only the sound of their labored breathes against the commotions outside.

Then some guards checked the cell. They took the unconscious man and HoJun, MyungHoon told them what happened, leaving Leeteuk out of the story. They believed his story and left.

“Are you alright?” Leeteuk asked the younger man, he was clutching his stomach.

“I’ll be alright, Queen”, he replied, “Just let me rest a bit … what are you doing?”

Leeteuk helped him up and positioned him to lay on his bunk.

“Just stay here and try to rest, okay?”

Kangin didn’t return to their cell that night, Leeteuk was worried. Is he okay?

Then he heard that Kangin was in solitary.

The whole time Kangin was in solitary, JinWoo, who occupied the cell next to him, kept an eye on Leeteuk. The air in the prison was tense, there were small incidents here and there, at one point, YooChun’s men assaulted Leeteuk when he was leaving the shower. Fortunately JinWoo was there to save him, Leeteuk almost never left his cell after that.

When Kangin was back two weeks later, he was tense, two weeks in solitary didn’t clear his mind. He held Leeteuk that night, they kissed and Kangin traced his fingers on every inch of Leeteuk’s skin, his kisses followed the path and ended up back on Leeteuk’s lips.

“I miss you Teuk”, he murmured, “I’m glad you’re alright”.

They had sex that night, slow and passionate, Kangin made Leeteuk moaned and gasped into the pillow as he made Leeteuk come undone twice the whole night. Kangin spooned him from behind, holding him the whole time, until morning came.

The next day, Kangin was a different man. He called his generals for a meeting, making sure that the guards knew nothing about his plans. DongHae was there for a brief moment. Leeteuk left to visit HyukJae, his wounds had healed and although he was a little pale, HyukJae smiled and hugged him.

And then came the judgment day, Leeteuk came with Kangin, listening to YooChun and his followers arguing with Kangin and his generals. He knew what would happen next. Leeteuk identified the inmate who attacked him, then HyukJae arrived, he also identified his attackers.

“Take them out”, Kangin told one of his men.

Leeteuk knew what happened after that. He hated knowing Kangin killing those men, but it was inevitable. Leeteuk didn’t see Kangin again that day, when he returned to their cell, he laid with Leeteuk on the lower bunk and hugged Leeteuk tightly.

“Did you kill them?” Leeteuk asked silently, he knew Kangin was not asleep, even hours after lights out.

“Yes”.

“How many?”

“Three”.

He hugged Leeteuk tighter, his kisses were demanding and impatient, for the first time Kangin didn’t take his time preparing Leeteuk, but Leeteuk understood. He had to release the pent up emotions in his system, that night Kangin pounded into him harshly, his hands pressed roughly into Leeteuk’s hip and thighs, he bit into Leeteuk’s neck and shoulder, marking Leeteuk as his.

Leeteuk knew he was not easily bruised, that was how he endured years of abuse unknown, but the next day his skin was littered with dozens of red and purple marks from Kangin.

Kangin looked at him apologetically, regret was evident in his face.

“I’m alright”, Leeteuk stroke his worried face, “I’m stronger than I look”.

Kangin kissed his forehead, the only place he didn’t mark, Leeteuk closed his eyes, and he could feel Kangin’s emotions radiating from his touch.

“Will you be my Queen in the outside world, Teuk?”

“I do … if you wish”, Leeteuk answered, “I love you”.

“Nado saranghae”.

It was funny how they found each others in the most unlikely place.  
*  
PRESENT TIME

Leeteuk said he was staying with Kangin’s family as Kangin hadn’t got a place of his own since he was released, Kangin wanted Leeteuk to choose the apartment that they would live in, so it would take some time before they could find their own place. Three days after he was released, Leeteuk invited them to see him.

HyukJae knew Kangin was the son of Seoul Suju’s leader, he was expecting Kangin’s family home to be luxurious, but when they arrived, their destination was no ordinary house, it was a mansion.

Kangin welcomed them as they arrived, he looked more relaxed in his everyday clothes.

“Leeteuk is waiting for you in his room, it’s the first door on the second floor”, Kangin told HyukJae.

“Go ahead, Hyuk”, DongHae said, “I’ll be here with Kangin Hyung”.

As HyukJae left, Kangin took a glance at DongHae and asked, “Did you …?” he saw the ring on DongHae’s finger.

“This?” DongHae grinned and raised his hand, “We’re not married, this is a couple’s ring”.

“Didn’t you ask him to marry you?”

“I did, he said no”, DongHae answered, “He said he wants us to date first, getting to know each other better … So now we’re boyfriends”.

Kangin chuckled at DongHae’s explanation, "Boyfriends, huh? You've really changed".

“How about you, Hyung? I never thought that you’d be the type to bring your bride home to live with your parents!”

“I want Leeteuk to choose our home, he didn’t get to decide things for himself even before he went to prison, so I want him to find some place he could feel comfortable”, Kangin replied, “You know he made this list of things he never did and he wanted to try with me?”

“Sounds kinky”, DongHae commented.

“Not like that, you pervert!” Kangin said, “He showed me his list and most of them are simple things he never had the chance to do in his life … Like having a double date, going to the mountain, cooking in a normal kitchen, I promised him that he’d have many of his first time with me”.

“You really love him, don’t you?”

“I do”.

“Speaking of love, how does your family taking these new updates in your life?”

“What do you mean?”

“I thought your parents didn’t agree with you dating another man?”

This time Kangin laughed, “Well … turns out they just didn’t like my ex, Leeteuk is a different story, I swear my mother took one look on him and decided to adopt him … My father said he’d kick my ass if I ever make Leeteuk cry”.

“Well … to be honest, I’m glad you didn’t end up with him and found Leeteuk instead”, DongHae said.

“I heard you had your last gig with him”.

“I did”.

“How is he doing?”

DongHae sighed, “Difficult … stubborn … annoying on daily basis, but professional ... took the money and left with his new boy-toy, haven't heard anything from him since then”.

“Sounds like him”.

DongHae nodded, “As I said, you’re lucky you end up with Leeteuk, he’s a good person and I can tell that he’ll take good care of you”.

Kangin agreed, “True …”

A maid came in, she relayed some message from Kangin’s mother. Kangin nodded and sent her away.

“Our engagement is in 3 months, you need to clear your schedule and attend the party”.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it, Hyung”.

“You better be! Leeteuk listed HyukJae as his only relative and he wants HyukJae to be his best man!”

Their talk was cut short as HyukJae and Leeteuk arrived. Leeteuk looked completely different than what DongHae remembered, his newly styled hair and outfit made him look fresh and carefree, not to mention beautiful. His newly dyed hair was the color of honey, his long sleeved shirt was white with a dash of pink, his skin gave a healthy glow, a complete change from the gloomy prison feeling he had.

“Ready?” Kangin asked, Leeteuk nodded excitedly, “Let’s have a double date”.

They went to see a movie and had dinner afterwards. They joked and laughed, basically just enjoying a normal date. 

“So how do you like your first double date so far?” Kangin asked Leeteuk.

“I like it”, Leeteuk answered with a grin, “Thank you for the night, let’s do this again sometime!”

“Hyuk, is this your first time on a double date too?”

HyukJae shook his head with a smile at Kangin’s question, “But this is my first double date with DongHae”.

“I like this, let’s have more double dates in the future!” DongHae said.

When they had desserts, Leeteuk looked at HyukJae’s vanilla ice cream with a small frown.

“I thought your favorite flavor is strawberry”.

“Why do you think so Hyung?”

“You always smell like strawberry … and your … uhm … panties …”

HyukJae pouted at that, blushing, “DongHae made me wear that! And the strawberry body butter too!”

“You really have control issue, Hae”, Kangin shook his head.

DongHae only laughed at the accusation.

As they went home from the double date, DongHae linked his fingers with HyukJae while he was driving.

“So tell me”, DongHae started, “How many double dates have you had before?”

“What? You’re still thinking about it?”

DongHae kissed HyukJae’s hand, eyes still on the road, “I’m curious!”

“The first time was when I was in high school, my classmate asked me to go with him and his girlfriend brought her cousin”, HyukJae explained, “After I quit school I had double date with girls I dated and some friends, nothing serious … Tonight is the first time I have a double date with someone I love”.

The traffic light turned red and DongHae stopped the car. He had to admit that he was touched with what HyukJae said.

“That means a lot to me”, he looked into HyukJae’s eyes, “Thank you for tonight, baby”.

“You’re welcome Hae”.

A few minutes of silence later, HyukJae started, “Leeteuk Hyung looks very happy”.

“He does, he’s a completely different man than the one we met in the prison”.

“Yes, Kangin Hyung makes him happy”.

DongHae stole a glance at the younger man and asked, “Are you happy, Hyuk?”

HyukJae looked back into DongHae’s eyes, “Yes”.

End Notes:   
I guess you can guess who's Kangin ex was ... and if you can't, I'll pop out his name on the next chapter.  
Hmm ... what would be ShinDong's crime? I'm still considering and writing options for him!   
Kangteuk is so much fun to write, they're more mellow and mature in my mind, while Haehyuk is about smut and cuteness. I really enjoy writing the whole thing from Leeteuk's POV! Please tell me if you find this chapter entertaining!

Thank you for dropping by! Please stay safe and healthy! See you on the next chapter!


	3. Bonus Chapter - Kangin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the day arrived, Leeteuk kissed him, “Don’t forget me when you’re out there”.

Kangin drove through the busy afternoon traffic, it was rare for him to finish this early from work, since he was released from the prison, his schedule was always full. His oldest brother and father decided that he had matured enough and deserved a bigger responsibility, so now he was the CEO of Security Company and head director of Seoul Suju. Which means that everything that goes to his brother or father would have to go through him first.

Before, he used to visit clubs or bars after work, but now he always made sure he’d go home early after his work was done. They said he changed a lot since he came out of the prison, he was no longer the same man he was before and he knew the main reason to his change.

Kangin didn’t react when a car overtook his lane, his old self would have chased the other car and makes a calculation with the driver.

Life took a drastic turn for him when he saw Park JungSoo in court, his own trials were not supposed to be a long one, his father made a deal with the Attourney to keep his detention period around 3-4 years, as he waited for his trials he caught a glimpse of a horrendous murder trial in which Park JungSoo was the main suspect.

Kangin had seen murderers and killers in his life, he even ended some lives himself, being the son of a mafia leader made him familiar with criminals since a very young age. 

Park JungSoo was unlike any killers he had seen. He was thin and effeminate looking, he could be pretty if only he wore something more flattering and put a smile on his face. During his trials, his eyes were empty, he didn’t look like he cared what would happen to him next.

Kangin tried to find out about JungSoo’s crime and background as he waited for his own sentence, he found out about JungSoo’s past and medical report. 

A classic case of child abuse and molestation, raped by his uncle for years, sexually molested at work … Despite the background reports, there were no detailed reports on his psychological trauma or anything to support his plea for defense. His lawyer must be lazy as hell …

If our paths cross again one day, I’ll put a smile on your face, Kangin thought.

So it was a nice surprise when they met in prison months later. This time Kangin had HeeChul completely off his mind. 

JungSoo was different than the young man he saw at the court room that day, he looked a little healthier and to Kangin’s surprise, he had fire in him. 

Kangin watched JungSoo’s track records since the first day of his sentence. While some other effeminate looking young men gave in to their fate and sold them selves to become playthings for more powerful inmates, JungSoo refused to give up. 

He ended up in solitary for defending himself, and when Kangin popped the offer, JungSoo’s reaction was unlike what Kangin had predicted. JungSoo was like a trapped animal, he knew his fate but he refused to give in.

The day he came to give his answer to Kangin was a surprise. Kangin didn’t think the other man would take his offer. 

And the night he gave himself to Kangin was an even bigger surprise. Kangin never thought that JungSoo would prepare everything thoroughly, he even waxed for Kangin. But on the contrary of what he did, Kangin found out that despite the rape he endured, JungSoo was inexperienced.

Since that day, Kangin fell deeper in love with the other man. He did what was natural for him and provided JungSoo with the best comfort and protection he could give. Despite his difficult personality, JungSoo was patient and gentle, loyal and smart … Kangin could never ask for anyone better than him.

Two weeks before Kangin’s release from the prison, DongHae came to him asking for a diversion. He wouldn’t tell Kangin about the details, but he had to get out from the prison and he had all the plans settled, he just needed a diversion, something big …

DongHae had bribed a guard to be a starter, but hadn’t thought of a scenario big enough to cause a prison riot.

Kangin was discussing the possibilities with his generals the whole day, it was a difficult plan, with Kangin to be released soon, his involvement in any confrontation could give him some added detention period.

JinWoo’s sentence was also ending in a couple of days, so he was out of the plan. There would be a big shift of power in the prison when Kangin and JinWoo were released, to keep Seoul Suju’s hold in the prison he needed to decide carefully.

Kangin decided to sleep it over and make a decision the next day. 

He held Leeteuk in his arms, thinking how much he’d miss Leeteuk when he was out of the prison. His lawyer had Leeteuk’s files and he was working to get Leeteuk out of the prison earlier than his original sentence, it would at least take a couple of months and Kangin was worried about his lover.

“What’s wrong?” Leeteuk touched Kangin’s face, “You’ve been thinking”.

Kangin told Leeteuk about his thoughts, about DongHae’s request and his worries.

“Don’t do anything stupid, you’re going to be released soon”, Leeteuk said, “I heard MyungHoon and HoJun volunteered, but you need them to take over JinWoo’s position, EunSang is going to take your position … so why not me?”

“Teuk, I can’t let you do this …”

“I can do it … and no one is going to blame you … They’ll put me in solitary and I’ll be safe there while you and JinWoo are released”.

Of all the things Leeteuk asked him, this was the most difficult.

“Kangin-ah … You know this is the best offer, let me be the one to start the riot”.

With heavy heart, Kangin had to agree to Leeteuk’s suggestion. 

When the day arrived, Leeteuk kissed him, “Don’t forget me when you’re out there”.

Kangin knew there were no words strong enough to convince Leeteuk that there would never be a day without Leeteuk in his mind even when he was out of the prison.

The riot started, it was big enough for DongHae to escape, but it didn’t take long for the guards to end the riot. Leeteuk was taken to the solitary, along with several other inmates. Kangin wanted to see him before he was released, but Leeteuk refused to meet him. 

Kangin tried to communicate with Leeteuk after he was released, his family said it was unwise of him to visit the prison so he asked his assistant to meet Leeteuk with a phone. He would talk to Leeteuk over the phone, assuring Leeteuk that he as waiting for Leeteuk. Their conversations were short and uneventful, Kangin realized that Leeteuk was worried, he was preparing himself for a broken heart. There were numerous love stories that started in the prison between inmates that didn’t end well in the outside world.

Leeteuk was worried that once Kangin was out, he would go back to his old life and slowly forgets about him.

Kangin always kept his promises, he believed in actions instead of words. So he didn’t try to tell Leeteuk any consolations. He worked hard to get Leeteuk a parole, in the same time winning his family’s trust and slowly introducing Leeteuk to them.

On the day Leeteuk was released, he stood in front of the heavy gate of the prison with a bouquet of white roses in his hand.

Leeteuk walked out of the prison, face pale and dressed in baggy set of suit he last wore on his trials. He walked slowly and uncertain, but when he lifted his face and saw Kangin, his almond eyes widened.

He cupped his own face as raw emotions washed over him. 

Kangin walked to meet Leeteuk, who was frozen in his spot, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Giving Leeteuk the bouquet, Kangin offered his hand.

“Shall we, my Queen?”

Just like the kings and queens in the storybooks, they walked together into the car, leaving the prison into their new lives together.

Kangin parked his car on the basement of his and Leeteuk’s new apartment. His family asked him to get a house but he felt more comfortable living in an apartment considering the security and it was closer to the city. Leeteuk also preferred to live in an apartment, he wasn’t sure if he could manage a house by himself.

Leeteuk chose this apartment, it was not too far from where DongHae and HyukJae live with a large balcony facing the city. Leeteuk loved the balcony and often sat there for hours, despite winter was coming. 

The elevator stopped on his floor. He wondered what Leeteuk was doing by now.

They moved out from his family house last week. Despite being his first time managing a home, Leeteuk took care of everything really well. He told the interior decorator what he wanted and chose the furniture, Kangin let him do whatever he wanted and in the end they had a homy apartment without a large chunk on Kangin’s bank account.

Not that he’d mind. He always told Leeteuk that he had money to spend now, but Leeteuk would scowl at him.

A faint scent of something cool and soft instrumental music welcomed Kangin as he entered, he took off his shoes and hung his coat. Kangin saw a new sofa set Leeteuk ordered yesterday had arrived. It was made of white leather, a perfect match for their new home. 

Kangin found Leeteuk in the kitchen, stirring something on the stove, a look of concentration in his face. 

“Oh, you’re home”, Leeteuk looked up from his cooking, “Welcome home!”

Kangin chuckled, “I miss you”, he gave Leeteuk a back hug.

“Don’t do this, I’m cooking”, Leeteuk said, “Just give me ten minutes and dinner will be ready”.

“Give me my kiss first”.

Leeteuk gave Kangin a quick kiss and then pushed him away.

Kangin spotted a fresh bouquet of pink flowers with a simple card, he checked the card.

“DongHae and HyukJae send that as a welcome gift to our new home”, Leeteuk explained as he set the table, “It’s really pretty isn’t?”

Kangin hummed as an answer. 

Leeteuk checked the rice and put it on the dining table, “Oh … your cousin sent a bouquet of flowers too”.

On the other side table was another bouquet, this one had purple and white orchids, the card had Mouse and Rabbit Club stamp on it.

“Let’s eat! It’s ready!” Leeteuk called out for him.

Leeteuk cooked some simple pork belly dish and kimchi, he waited for Kangin’s reaction with expectations as he took his first bite.

“How is it?”

“It’s good!” Kangin said, “You’ve done a good job!”

Leeteuk smiled in relief.

“You should try too”, Kangin put some pieces on Leeteuk’s plate, “You eat like a bird, Teuk! What should I do to fatten you up? My family will think that I don’t feed you!”

Leeteuk laughed, “I’m fine Kangin-ah, this is how I look, you’ve seen me for years and despite whatever I eat I always look like this”.

“Well you should eat properly now we’re not in prison anymore”, Kangin stated, “And now you have to do more things so you need to keep your energy!”

“Trust me, I have good health!”

They continued eating, occasionally talking about their day. When Kangin was busy in the office, Leeteuk met Kangin’s mother for the final preparation for their engagement party and went grocery shopping. 

“I’ve got HyukJae’s suit for the party, I wanted to show you but they already wrapped it nicely so I can’t open it”.

“It’s okay, I trust your choice as always”, Kangin smiled reassuringly, “I can ask the company’s driver to send it to their apartment tomorrow”.

“That’ll be great”.

Kangin put the last piece of pork on Leeteuk’s plate for him to eat before announcing what he had in mind this whole day.

“Starting next week I want you to take a lesson with JinWoo”.

“What lesson?” Leeteuk swallowed and put down his chopsticks.

“Shooting lesson, I want you to be able to use guns”.

Leeteuk looked surprised at the request.

“You understand the risks of being my Queen, I don’t want anything bad happens to you”, Kangin explained, “You know where my guns are, you just need to learn how to use them and hopefully you won’t need to shoot at all”.

Leeteuk didn’t resume eating his food, he knew the risks of being Kangin’s lover. Kangin’s enemies had made him a target in the prison and he understood that things could get worse now that they were free. When Kangin showed him where he hid the guns in their apartment, he didn’t think he’d have to use them one day.

Kangin’s eyes were on him, waiting for his answer. 

Leeteuk sighed, he didn’t like this. Kangin understood Leeteuk’s worries, learning self defense and using a shiv was one thing, but shooting a fire arm was a whole another level. 

On another hand, his oldest Hyung lost his fiancée two weeks before their wedding many years a go. He got married to another nice woman later, but Kangin was sure he’d lose his mind if he ever lose Leeteuk.

“Alright, I will take the lesson”, Leeteuk finally agreed.

“I don’t want anything bad happens to you”, Kangin caressed Leeteuk’s cheek, “I love you too much Teuk”.

“I love you too”, Leeteuk smiled and Kangin kissed him, “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine”.  
*  
DongHae entered his apartment with a large box in his arms. He just finished a business meeting and if things went well, he’d start a new job soon.

It was still early, just a few minutes past three PM, HyukJae would still be at home.

“Hyukkie?” he called out.

HyukJae was sprawled on the sofa, a home shopping channel was playing on TV but the occupant of the sofa was busy with his phone.

“Ah … Hae, you’re back”, HyukJae sat up, “What’s that?”

“This came in today, it’s from Leeteuk”, DongHae gave the younger man the box, “I think that’s your suit for Kangin Hyung and Leeteuk’s wedding”.

HyukJae quickly opened the wrapper like a little kid, DongHae watched HyukJae with a smile.

“Did you have lunch?” DongHae asked.

“I ordered ramyeon from the shop downstairs”, HyukJae answered as he opened the box, “Look Hae! Leeteuk Hyung said he chose this for me, what do you think?” HyukJae showed his boyfriend the white set of suit and shirt.

“I think you’ll be the prettiest bridesmaid”, DongHae teased.

“I’m not a girl Hae”, HyukJae pouted, he found something on the bottom of the box, it was wrapped with the same gift wrap, he opened it impatiently. When he found three boy cut panties inside, his pout deepened.

DongHae laughed at the gift. The panties had strawberry patterns, one was white, another one was baby pink and the last one was sky blue.

“Leeteuk is very thoughtful”, DongHae commented, “I’ll have to thank him for that!”

HyukJae was still pouting, he put everything back to the box and set in on the side table, before crawling to sit on DongHae’s lap.

“What did you do today?” he asked.

“I went to see my sunbae in University, he had to close down his business because of some technical difficulties, he wanted to start anew and asked me to join him”, DongHae explained as he ran his hands on HyukJae’s sides.

“Are you going to start a new club?” 

“Not a host club, we’re going to start a PR company”, DongHae replied, he caught HyukJae’s relieved smile, “What? Are you happy that I’m not doing host jobs anymore? Is my baby jealous when I flirt with customers?”

HyukJae’s cheeks blushed slightly, he shook his head as he bit his lower lip.

“Are you sure? You’re not jealous?”

HyukJae shook his head, “I’m not jealous”.

“Not even a tiny little bit?” it was DongHae’s turn to pout, “Maybe I should start hosting male clients so you can get jealous!”

This time HyukJae puffed his cheeks in annoyance and pouted, “Go ahead and try!”

DongHae stopped his boyfriend before HyukJae left his lap completely, “I’m sorry baby I won’t do that! Don’t be mad at me!”

“You’re so annoying, you know?” HyukJae tried to scold the older man but his expression failed to be intimidating.

“You look so cute when you’re jealous, Hyuk”, DongHae stole a kiss from HyukJae’s lips.

HyukJae sighed as DongHae deepened his kiss, he opened his lips, allowing DongHae’s tongue entry, coaxing reaction from him as DongHae’s hands found their way inside his loose t-shirt, caressing his back.

They were so busy with each other that they didn’t hear the front door was opened.

“Hyung you forgot your … AAHHH!! My eyes!!”

DongHae ended their kiss and gave an annoyed look at Amber and Victoria in front of his door. 

“What the hell are you two doing here!” DongHae was all but screaming.

“I got the paperwork you have to sign! Hyung! Why do you have to keep doing it with HyukJae all over the place?!”

HyukJae crawled away from DongHae, face red. But before he succeeded, DongHae caught his wrist, so he had no choice but to stay on the sofa with DongHae.

“Why are you here, Vic?!”

“Uhm … I brought ice cream?” Victoria showed the container she brought.

“I thought I’ve changed the security code!” DongHae groaned, “Did I change the security code, babe?” HyukJae nodded.

“You know I can hack security codes, right?” Amber said back.

“Let’s have some ice cream! These are really good!” Victoria made herself comfortable.

The idea of a romantic afternoon was soon forgotten as it was spent with DongHae and the girls arguing and eating ice cream. HyukJae grinned as he watched his boyfriend and the two girls he’d considered his sisters-in-law bickering.

Who would have thought that fate would bring him to this?

NOTES:  
Okay this is short … I know I promised 2 chapters for Leeteuk, but I just can’t help it! I don’t think someone like Kangin would fall in love just because Leeteuk has a pretty face, so just to clear everything, I wrote this chapter.

In my mind Kangin is a tough guy with explosive personality but when he falls in love, he falls hard. That’s why he had a hard time being dumped by HeeChul. But as you can see, Leeteuk is completely different than HeeChul. 

Okay let’s move on to the next bonus chapter!


End file.
